I was trying to protect you
by AccidentalExcitement
Summary: <html><head></head>" Im having these dream's and it's scaring me, Dean " my summary suck's. my first fic. yaaay. :D</html>
1. Chapter 1

I was trying to protect you.

Rating : R.

Pairings : Dean/Sam!Weechester's.

_Italics_ : Sam or Dean's thought's/Nightmare's/Dreams.

**Bold **: Flashblack's.

My first story! -SQEEULS- okay,okay calm down not that that big of deal. I've had this idea in my head, well I dreamt it really. :L kinda like twilight minus the worldwide fan dome. :/ :L

NOTE ! I don't own any the characters or supernatural. I just like playing with them cos im'a fan girl. :3

Enjoy. 33

Sam was cradling his head in his hands, sobbing like a girl. He just found out that monsters are real. I repeat, really. Dean was the one who told him. _How could he do that?_ Sam thought. _Why, in the right mind of his head say that monster's are real and dad hunts them? _All he could think about was that Dean would come in one day and say he is dead. He was awakened by the motel door slamming open.

" Dean, what the- "

Dean threw a duffel bag at him and made him fall of the bed. Just FYI, it was a heavy bag. Sam poked his head from the bed side also blowing away his hair from his face.

" Thanks.."

Dean smirked at him and carrying doing what he was doing. Sam frowned at him wondering what he was doing. Oh right, putting everything in gear. Pistol and some other mumbo jumbo. They were moving again. Sam knew it straight away from the bags. He wished they just stayed in a place for at least a week. God..

" Come on Sam. We've got a job "

A job? What the hell.. he was confused. **They** don't have a job. Unless Dean has got a porn job then Sam is not following in his footstep's. Sam is not stupid, he knows what Dean gets up to at night when he goes to bed. With the heaving breathing moving of the bed hitting on the wall _Errgh get out of my head!_ Sam was hitting himself over the head, until he felt eye's on him.

" I had something.. in my hair "

He could tell Dean was not buying it so he just sighed and walk over to him. _He's getting taller.._ Dean thought. It's true. Soon he will be looking up then down. Okay but for now he's still under his chin so nothing to worry about. Yet.

" Here. Take it I'm taking you on your first hunt because im a nice big brother "

Sam was not amused with that joke. It was poor and just lame.. Lame. Being a nice brother gives you a doughnut. He's first action man. Not a fucking pistol! He nodded his head and snatched it out of his hand. It went flying over to the, breaking anything that was breakable. Dean wide eyed him and gave him what-the-fuck look.

" Sam, what are y- "

" Dean, I have had enough. You don't just give you little brother a pistol. It's not normal.."

Dean shook his head frustrated. What the hell was he saying? He has never acted like this before. Then again he did not know what was out there. Still getting pissed for no such reason.. Actually there was a reason. He just didn't want to admit to itself. Feelings are not the way to go down swigging for him. Dean likes keeping it to himself. Dad man, dad was the one that should be here not me. But no he's somewhere else doing what he's got to do. Hey for all they know he could be dead! _No, Dean take that back, take that back.._

" What is normal, Sam? Us? Are whole life? You've got the face up to who you are, man "

" I don't care. I'm not stepping out that door I'm staying right here "

Dean held his breath for second and covered his mouth with his hand. Sam was looking him awkward. Dean was, what was he doing.. it like he need to go to the bathroom. But it's just there..

" What? "

Sam bellowed. As Dean moved his hand he was not wanting to go the bath room, he was laughing. This was not a laughing matter. Sam hit him on the arm trying to stop him from laughing.

" Sorry man but, did you just stomped your foot like they do in the movie's? "

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. He made his way to his bed, cradling the quilt cover very close to him. Dean stopped laughing for a second and thought about that this was affecting Sam. Big time. But he was not having any of it. Dad had got him a job to do so he is going to do, With or without Sam.

" Fine be a big girl. Don't except to me in like, well when I decide to come back "

He grabbed the duffel bag and slammed the door behind him. Sam didn't notice but a small tear had ran down his nose.

Five hours later and Dean still had not come back. _Where is he. I'm getting scared.. _To buy some time he called Bobby. One of Dad's friends.

" Bobby? "

" Hey kiddo. What you up to? "

Sam bit his nails, bad habit to get into but he only did it when he was nervous or scared.

" Nothing just, Dean's gone out but I dont know where he's gone so..

" You the igit left you all by yourself?

" Yeah, but honestly I'm fine. Doors and windows are locked just you know wanted someone to talk to.

He could hear Bobby sigh down the phone. Calling Bobby was not the right thing to do to be honest.

" Look kid, I have got a lot of work to do so, call someone else. Oh ! But do call when that igit of a brother gets back, I want to talk to him "

" Yes sir. B- "

He hunged before he got to finish the word. He shut his phone and sat there thinking about he and Dean said to each 's was perfectic argument. It's wasn't even a argument. Just a silly misunderstanding. Not everyone he going to do what the your families wants to do but if your a Winchester then you don't get a happy ending. All Sam could was lie down and dream. So thats what he did. So much for a dream..

" _Dean.. Dean where are you? "_

_Sam was in a, church? I was not a normal church. Instead of Jesus on the cross it had John on the cross. A marble statue of him._

" _Dad? "_

" _Sammy.. "_

_He bolted his head around to see Dean standing before him. Wow, in this light he never that he was, handsome. Not he knows what all the ladies go for him._

" _Dean! "_

_He ran straight into his arms not letting go. Dean patted his head, stroking his back._

" _It's okay Sam, I'm here, I'm here shh "_

" _Dean, im so scared.. "_

_Dean had a evil smirk on his face. Little did Sam know , Dean and knife his hand._

" _So you should be "_

_Sam looked up at him confused and dazed. Until a sharp shooting pain entered his back. He fell to his knees with Dean laughing at him and spitting. Sam didn't know why this was happing.. Dean grabbed his face witch was very close to his._

" _See, I never loved you Sam. Not ever.. "_

_Sam was crying his face mumbling " Stop, please " or " Don't do this ". All Dean would do was smile and laugh._

" _See, I never told you this because I knew you would like this. Sam I don't love you.. "_

_Dean pressed firmly on his chin, pulling Sam towards him. Sam knew he was going to die there and then. When something touched his lip's. He opened to see that it was Dean who was kissing him. He struggled to get him off him but he was to strong and he was in pain. Finally he stoped and there was lust Deans eyes. Sam knew.._

" _I'm _**In **_love with you, Sam.. "_

" Sam! Hey, Sammy wake up! "

Sam woke up with Dean manhandling him. His breathing was weasey and sweating like there was tomorrow.

" Dean.. "

" Yeah, man you should of seen your self. It's you were having a fit. A very fit but you know.. it's okay now im here !

He held his little brother against him. This was just like the dream. Sam sneaks a peak to see if he had a knife but know he didn't. It's just.. _That dream, it felt so real..he can't love me like that I mean, not until I never about him that way. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to think I have some feeling's..._

SOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK ? Shall there be more chapter's? Review and I will thin about making this a sequel or just a two part story. I would like to see who will be the first to review and maybe I might give them a cookie. :3


	2. Chapter 2

I was trying to protect you.

Chapter two.

Rating : R

Pairings : Dean/Sam!Weechester's

_Italic's_ : Sam or Dean's thought's/Nightmares/Dream's

**Bold** : Flashback's

I just would like to say thank you to **iloveyaoi2much.** My first reviewer and, yeah well you liked it so I'm going to give you a new chapter. Another thing, I did admit that there was about two spelling mistakes in my last fic but I hope to correct them in here. If not, shoot em. I mean me. -_-

**WARNING !**

Use of rape and incest.

" **I'm in love with you Sam.. I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you.. "**

That nightmare,or dream so to speak was in Sam's head since. He can't wrap it around his big head. One : it's the most sickest thing that have happened to him, Two: he is sick for thinking that maybe he might love his brother more then a brother. Sam, at the time was not seeing Dean like that. Then again, what about was normal? His life? Pfft. Thing is he can't keep his feelings bottled up because it will just get ugly. Really ugly.. I mean yeah sure he told him when he was little he loved him but Sam was little at the time. He didn't know any better. This dreams, nightmare's or whatever it is is fucked up. Big time.

Dean was in the shower while Sam was watching some doggy cartoon. Itchy and Scratchy? Sorta like Tom and Jerry beside's the whole killing spree's and coming back to life thing.

" Spare me "

Sam said and clicked off the T.V. Instead he he snuggled up to Mr Snuggles, his teddy since he was born. Dad got it him but thought they lost it in the fire. He thought wrong.. The bathroom door opened with Dean nothing but a towel on around his waist. Sam could not help but blush.

" Hey Sam, you seen my- "

" On the floor next to the door "

He snapped. Dean just gave him the whatever look and claimed his t-shirt. Sam did not look at him, but Dean was glaring the fuck at of him. He knew he was acting strange recently but did not know if he was upset about something. Dean knew that he was not right since he woke up like a girl that night when he came in from the job. One way or another he will talk to him about this tonight. Or tomorrow, Dean's feelings a little lonely right now.

" _Where.. where am I.. "_

_Sam had woken up from a deep slumber. He was tied up by his wrist's witch were tied up on the headboard. His ankles weren't witch was very odd. The room he was in was dark. Like a very dark which room. He has to be somewhere.._

" _Your awake then. Thought you died on me.. "_

_It was Dean. Dean? Oh no.. was Sam having these dreams again._

" _Looks like it don't it Sammy. But I promise, this time I _**will**_ be rough on you "_

_Dean straddled on top of Sam. It was hard because Sam was small and skinny. He was struggling. Tugging on his wrist trying to escape but it use. But he kept on struggling even thou Dean was half his size._

" _Dean get off me! Your hurting me! "_

" _It will hurt all right.. "_

_To get Dean's sure pleasure he gagged Sam. He was sexy when he couldn't talk and was begging for mercy. Sam kneed him but Dean found that, in some way kinky. He trailed his finger down Sam's cheek then to his collar bond, around his nipple and down to his trouser zippier. Sam was Mmmm-ing while Dean was pulling down his zippier. Sam's eye's rolled back into his head. This can't be happening. Last time he tried to fucking kill me, now his trying to get on me? Fucked up, This is fucked up._

" _Shh Sam it's okay, i'm going to make you feel good. I promise.. "_

_With that Dean's hand crept into his briefs and touched him. Sam arched his back up, he's never had anyone touch him there before and does not want... wait. It was, good. It felt good. _

" _You like that? "_

_Sam looked away and Dean smirked._

" _I know your ashamed of me right now. I like you a lot, so just enjoy it "_

" _How can I enjoy it? Your tying me up at my will, Dean. I don't want this. "_

_Sam stopped touching him and Sam opened one eye to see what he would do next. he popped his head down and lick the tip on his cock. Sam tensed his body and was feeling pleasure as he kept licking the base and started to suck down. Oh my god, his big brother was sucking him off. This is to weird. In the middle of it Dean reached up and took the gag off him and straight away Sam said_

" _Dean please.. I'm feeling strange. Hot, I'm getting hot.. "_

_Sam felt him smile and starting humming on his cock. Dean.. Dean I love you..with one more suck Sam screamed a little and felt something come out of him._

" _Ahhh, Deana... ahhh "_

_He lifted his up and brought his body up to his. His brushed his hair away from his face, kissing his __forehead. Sam was still dazed from what just happened. _

" _I love you Sam. I want you to say it back, even if it's just this once.. "_

" _I.. "_

_Sam looked into Dean's eye's. Wow, they were beautiful. Sam leaned in, hesitated at first but Dean broke it and kissed him passionately like they were lover's. Sam half-smile but was still confushed. _

" _I love you, Dean "_

Sam woke up with a start. He sat upright. He must of fell asleep after he talked to Dean. _Oh my.. this dream's.. I _the sound of his brother saying 'Sam' and the click of the light made him on high alert.

" Sam it's the middle of the night. What's wrong? "

" Nothing. Go back to sleep.. "

Dean looked at him and was going back to sleep but he was not going down without the truth once and for all.

" I've had it with you. Tell me what's going on with you Sam. It's been two night's now that you have done this. I want to help you man.. "

…...

" Sam? You still with me? "

Sam bit his lip and gazed up at his brother. This is just so insane. Sam made himself comfy and sat so he was facing his brother.

" Whatever you do to me I don't care, okay? You can punch, throw me out, spit at me but please dont hate me when I say this.. "

Dean frowned at him and knew something was up and he was right from the start. Dean felt this was his turn to help so he grabbed his brother's hand and gave him a hug.

" I how no idea what your talking about, but I will never do those things to you Sam. What makes you think that? "

Sam pulled him away.

" I'm having these dream's, and it's scaring me Dean. It's about.. us "

AND CUT ! God my finger's are hurting. -_- hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :D review will be most nice to see if you want more. 33


End file.
